1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to sensory furniture, and more specifically to a sensory lounging chair for use in the treatment of neurodevelopmental disorders such as sensory processing disorder, autism, and other neurological, neuropsychological and physical conditions, and the method to manufacture and use the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Deep touch pressure is a form of tactile sensory input, often provided by firm holding, firm stroking, hugging, swaddling, and squeezing. A non-invasive and easily applied therapeutic method, deep touch pressure generally provides a calming effect for the recipient. A growing body of literature shows that deep touch pressure is helpful for managing anxiety and reducing maladaptive behaviors in people with cognitive developmental disorders, sensory processing disorder, psychological disorders, and certain other neurological and physical conditions. Research also shows that deep touch pressure can improve the quality of life for people experience anxiety, pain and unrest.
Several devices have been designed and developed to provide continuous deep touch pressure. Such devices include weighted blankets, therapy vests, and other sensory-based interventions which provide relatively low amounts of pressure. In the past, deep touch pressure machines have been developed to provide pressure to persons exhibiting oversensitivity to human touch. One such machine developed by Krauss (1987) was designed as having two air mattresses surrounded by a canvas wrap which was connected to a pulley. A person would lie between the two mattresses and pull on the rope connected to the pulley to increase the pressure exerted on him. Krauss, Am. 1. Occup. Ther., The effects of deep pressure on anxiety, 41:366-373 (1987). Another such machine that has been widely used is the squeeze machine developed by Temple Grandin. The squeeze machine provided increased pressure compared to the Krauss device. The squeeze machine included two padded side boards hinged at the bottom to form a “V” shape, similar to a cattle squeeze chute. A lever-operated pneumatic valve is connected to an air cylinder that pulls the boards together. The lever allows the user to regulate the amount of pressure applied. While these devices accomplish the task of providing deep touch pressure, there remains a need for an aesthetically pleasing, practical, lightweight, quiet device that provides variable deep touch pressure consistent with the needs of a user.
What is needed is a system for providing sensory pressure to a person in a comfortable manner. The system should be adaptable to persons of varying shapes and sizes.
Heretofore there has not been available a sensory treatment device with the advantages and features of the present invention.